


The Finest Kings Lucis Has Ever Known

by MathClassWarfare



Series: We're Older Than We Realize [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Gen, Headcanon, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Noctis Week, POV Noctis Lucis Caelum, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: After defeating Cerberus, the bros accompany Cor back to base.





	The Finest Kings Lucis Has Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> For Older Noctis Week Day 1: Dawn/Immortal

“Perhaps we’ll meet again . . . at daybreak.” 

Cor turns and starts to walk, hunched and limping, in the direction of the Kingsglaive’s base of operations. He doesn’t make it far before Noctis calls out after him, “Marshal! Let us walk back with you.”

Gladio hurries to Cor’s side to help support his weight, and the Marshal shoots him an annoyed glance. “The four of you have better things to do than drag an old man to bed. Let me die in peace.”

“Don’t think so,” Gladio replies. “You saved our asses.”

Ignis smooths his hair into place and says, “I think we’re all feeling a bit ruff after fighting such a dogged opponent.” 

Prompto snorts. 

“Yeah, and I’m sure Ardyn will still be in there when we get back.” Noctis narrows his eyes as he looks up at the Citadel—his defiled home.

They make their way through the darkened streets, choosing their path carefully to avoid unnecessary fights. Nobody says much. It’s unsettling to see the man they call ‘the Immortal’ looking so vulnerable. 

Noctis can’t stop thinking about something Cor had said back there, just after they’d defeated Ardyn’s little pet. Eventually, he decides to just ask.

“So . . . who are the two finest kings?”

Cor furrows his brow and speaks slowly. “You . . . Majesty. And your father. I apologize for using the wrong title before.”

Noctis shakes his head at the unnecessary apology. He’d thought Cor probably meant to include him, but it still gives him some relief to hear it. 

Extricating himself from under Gladio’s arm, Cor mutters, “I can manage, thank you.” 

With a pat on the back, Gladio steps ahead to join Ignis, while Noctis slows his pace to match the Marshal’s. Prompto brings up the rear, whistling to himself as he scans the empty lobbies and debris-strewn alleyways of their ruined downtown.

After a moment, Noctis says, “So . . . not a big fan of my grandfather, then.”

Cor takes a long, rattling breath before saying, “King Mors—may he rest in peace—was a controversial ruler.” 

“I’ve heard that.” Noctis half-smiles at the understatement.

“Did your father ever speak about him?”

Noctis shrugs. “Not really. Most of what I know, I read in books.”

“He certainly made history.” 

It was King Mors who scaled back the wall to Insomnia’s borders, leaving the rest of the country vulnerable to attack from daemons and Imperials. Noctis knows his father once argued about this with his friends, and it’s why Cid has stayed away from the Crown City all these years. It left people like Weskham without a home to return to—Keycatrich was decimated, as were several other towns.

“I’m guessing you didn’t agree with him?”

Cor seems to choose his words carefully. “I understand that the King did what he thought was necessary, for the long-term benefit of Lucis.”

Noctis listens, studying the Marshal’s pained expression.

Cor’s voice pitches low and gravelly as he explains, “His tactics didn’t always get the results he must have been hoping for.”

Noctis nods, looking at the ground.

“You were smart, with Accordo. You didn’t ask them to cross any lines they couldn’t.”

Noctis laughs, surprised by this turn in the conversation. “I didn’t really ask them for much of anything. Ignis did, later. He got us some transceivers and a ride to Niflheim.”

“You have good instincts,” Cor continues. “And you’re kind. Even more than your father was.”

There’s a tug at Noctis’s heart. He hopes he’s been kind, at the very least. 

“Your grandfather did not have that reputation.” Cor sighs. “Those were different times.”

“I hope . . .” Noctis lowers his voice so his friends won’t overhear. “I hope I won’t be the last Lucian ruler to fight beside you.” He gestures towards Ignis with a tilt of his head. “They’re going to need all the help they can get, when dawn comes.”

Cor takes in a sharp breath and maintains his composure. “I plan to serve Lucis as long as I still breathe, Your Majesty.” 

“Good.” Noctis smiles. “It makes me feel better, knowing you’ll be there for them.” 

The Marshal leads them through underground passageways, past ten-year old advertisements and thoroughly looted convenience stores, to the glaives’ tenuously secure compound. There, they stock up on potions and take the opportunity to rest and review their plans.

Before the four friends head back out onto the daemon-infested streets, Noctis turns one last time to the man who has served his family—for better or worse—for three generations. He has guided them out of their grief, and onto the path to taking back the kingdom. He has spoken up for them when hope was in short supply. After all this is over, Noctis has no doubt that Cor will help his people rebuild. The gratitude that the Chosen King feels for this living legend is impossible to express with words. 

All he can say is, “Thank you, Marshal. It’s been an honor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the lovely people I chat with on discord about theories and headcanons and other nonsense. I am forever in debt to the r/ffxv subreddit [ server](https://discord.gg/ffxv)\--anything I know about Lucian history and politics is because of them. Special thanks to [@moonwaif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaif/pseuds/moonwaif) for reviewing a whole mess of fic for me at the last minute. <3


End file.
